Yami no kokoro
by Aldhibain
Summary: Siento que mi corazon se va rompiendo lentamente, no se que hacer con este dolor que inunda mi alma, me arrepiento de tantas cosas pero lo que mas lamento es no haberte detenido, no decirte el peligro que corrias pero crei que estarias bien.


Disclaimer: Kyou kara maou no me pertenece.

Advertencias:

-muerte de personajes.

-AU

Escritora: kisa_phantom

Betareader: Bleedingcarnation

* * *

**Yami no kokoro **(1)

Es increíble cuánto la vida puede cambiar en una semana, aun no entiendo como paso todo fue tan rapido hace tan poco 7 miseros dias , éramos tan felices como pareja, sonrientes, acompañándonos el uno al otro, y ahora estoy aqui llorando por tu ausencia, me duele tanto el saber que te he perdido que no volvere a discutir y reir contigo, que no podre volver a decirte un te amo mi cielo nunca mas, no concibo mi vida sin ti si tan sólo no hubieras ido a esa maldita cita, si te hubiera detenido. Tu tío no te había hablado en varios años, y ahora, esta llamada que no me daba buena espina después de tanto tiempo porque sabía exactamente porque lo hacia, pero no hice nada para detenerte, nada, ni un "pero" interpuse entre tu y ese destino sabia que no te queria para nada bueno que solo te haria enojar, tuve que haberte dicho porque creia que tu tio despues de no mostrar interés por ti nunca deseaba hablar contigo de la noche a la mañana pero me calle eso pensando que no era posible que te afectara que el no podia obligarte a nada si tu no querias aunque yo sabia que tarde o temprano tendrías que hacerte cargo de las propiedades y las obligaciones propias por ser el único heredero y la cabeza de los Bielefeld cuando tu tio falleciera ,pero hubiese preferido que no tuvieras que acerlo a el ti nunca te importo el dinero de tu familia eras feliz como estabas incluso me dijiste que tu tio podría donar todo el dinero y no te importaría en lo mas minimo, el sentimiento de culpa es muy grande se que en parte tengo la culpa de lo que te paso si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que pensaba, pero no lo hice me equivoque como su unico heredero que eras era logico que un dia te prestara atencion e intentara llevarte lejos para que te convirtieras en un digno heredero de la gran fortuna de los distinguidos von Bielefeld . No debi dejarte ir sabiendo que era inevitable que te obligara a seguir ese destino debi haberte prevenido si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que pensaba pero no solo me limite ha decir "preparate mentalmente" si te hubiera dicho la verdad es seguro que ahora no tendria que estar llorando tu partida, si no hubieras recibido esa llamada, si tu tio no te hubiera vuelto a hablar jamás si tan solo…,si hubiera sido mas valiente y te hubiera detenido no estaria asi ahora llorando porque te perdi y no te recuperare jamás en esta vida si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás decirte lo que pensaba de esa maldita llamada y detenerte podrías estar aquí, conmigo, a mí lado, como solías hacerlo, si al menos hubiese intentado decírtelo, la herida no estaría tan abierta, pero no es así, el hubiera, el si pudiera y frases parecidas no existen nada puedo hacer para cambiar la triste y dolorosa realidad me equivoqué y ahora el arrepentimiento, las lamentaciones no me sirven de nada…. No te pueden traer de vuelta no hay nada que pueda hacer no importa cuanto lo desee nada te hará volver

Ahora, me doy cuenta de lo que hice, cambie a la persona que más amaba en esta vida, por un simple partido de beisbol, aunque por ser lo que soy, por ser el jugador estrella, hubiese tenido que estar allí, un partido de beisbol no se compara para nada con un dulce beso de sus labios, con ese exquisito acercamiento tuyo, con esa gran alegría de que fueras lo ultimo que viera antes de cerrar mis ojos en la noche y lo primero que viera al despertara al día siguiente, no se compara con todos los momentos felices que vivimos y con los que pudimos haber vivido, no puede entender a tiempo que tu valías mas que cualquier partido de las ligas mayores o cualquier cosa, no definí bien cuales eran mis prioridades que siempre fuiste, has sido y serás lo mas importante en mi vida, debí haberlo entendido antes y haber dejado plantados a todos, si hubiese hecho eso, ahora estarías conmigo y seriamos felices como siempre lo fuimos.

Conociéndote, podía sentir la rabia correr por tus venas, a velocidades inimaginables, yo sé a la perfección que tu no aceptaste, que tu no quisiste, y yo no te dije nada, no te dije el porqué te llamaba, aunque lo sabía, ¿no aceptaste, verdad?, ni siquiera sus chantajes, debí haberte advertido, trato de obligarte que te fueras a Alemania con el te dijo que allá terminarías tus estudios pero tu no querías irte y el intento obligarte hasta el que acabo con tu paciencia y saliste de esa maldita mansión ardiendo de la ira y el coraje, ¿fue así verdad?, ya no debería seguir cuestionándome los motivos que te orillaron a tener ese gran coraje que yo pude sentir a la perfección en el momento del accidente no le di importancia porque estábamos ganando el partido y eran las ligas mayores, que tonto fui al no entender lo que te pasaba hasta varias horas depues vendría entendiendo por que me sentía tan enojado en esos momentos(N/A2*)

Estoy seguro que fue eso lo que te inquietaba al estar al volante, tu nunca cometería una imprudencia, yo te conozco, al menos, creo que lo hice en el tiempo que vivimos juntos y tú nunca harías algo como eso perder el control de tu auto siendo tan buen conductor solo la rabia y el coraje pudieron hacerte cometer algo tan irracional como un von Bielefeld recuerdo que siempre decías que perder el control en carretera de esa manera era solo de principiantes que a ti jamás te pasaría algo así.

Nadie esperaba que las cosas terminaran así no lo podía creer cuando tu hermano me dio la noticia, esperaba que fuera una broma que en cualquier momento empezaran a reírse y me dijeran "era una broma, caíste, jajaja" pero eso nunca paso, cuando me di cuanta que no sucedería fue como si algo dentro de mi se quebrase en montones de pedazos que jamás volverían a unirse me arrepentí tanto de no haberle hecho caso a esos sentimientos de rabia, ira y coraje que sentí durante el partido fue hasta ese momento que entendí que era lo que me pasaba y yo de idiota creí que solo seria por el estrés y el cansancio me arrepiento de tantas cosas de todo lo que pude haber hecho para evitar tu muerte y que no hice nada me duele tanto el saber todo esto porque ya es demasiado tarde no se puede cambiar el pasado, esa noche llore como nunca había llorado en mi vida.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté tenia la esperanza que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior fuera una pesadilla; pero no fue así era real y el dolor, la culpa, los remordimientos, la tristeza y la soledad volvieron a embargar mi corazón, no puedo mas no soy tan fuerte como siempre me decías Wolf. La vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas en ella, no importa lo mucho que mis amigos han tratado de animarme no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer para ayudarme es mas sus palabras de aliento son un fastidio lo único que logran es recordarme todo lo sucedido ni no saben revivir a los muertos no hay nada que me pueda animar o hacer que deje de culparme se que fue mi culpa.

No importa lo que lo demás digan nadie puede hacer que deje de sentirme culpable por lo sucedido y no puedo vivir sabiendo que en parte yo tengo la culpa de tu accidente.

Se que no te agradaría lo que voy a hacer pero este dolor me sobrepasa es mas de lo que puedo soportar perdóname Wolf por ser tan cobarde y no aceptar vivir una vida sin ti por decidir irme a buscar vivir esa vida en que podamos ser felices como lo fuimos antes de todo este accidente(N/A3*).

Lentamente me subo al barandal que protege el puente, el viento mece mis negros cabellos, volteo hacia abajo el agua corre tranquilamente, es como si me invitara a saltar, de repente empieza a llover fuertemente es como si entendiera mi dolor que ya no me quedan lagrimas que derramar y el cielo llora lo que ya no puedo llorar, volteo a ver la Luna reflejado en el rio es como si me atrayera hacia ella, me inclino sobre el acero dispuesto a acabar con mi sufrimiento, cierro los ojos, extiendo los brazos y me despido de este mundo diciendo "Te amo Wolf"

La sombre efímera de un hombre al borde de su abismo, y luego solo se escucha el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo bruscamente en el rio, los únicos que presenciaron esta horrible escena es la naturaleza testigos mudos que jamás podrán contar lo que ante ellos ocurrió

Yuuri fue enterrado en la misma tumba de Wolfram, sólo una frase quedo en recuerdo de lo que alguna vez sintieron el uno por el otro:

**In memorian: **

**De un amor como ningún otro, que se preserve en la memoria aun después de la muerte.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(N/A1): Yami no kokoro en japonés significa " las tinieblas del corazón"

(N/A2*) esto es algo que invente se trata de un vinculo de almas que permite que sientas lo que siente tu pareja es algo que pocos llegan a lograr pero es u vinculo eterno que no se destruye jamás ni con la muerte, cuando muere los enamorados se cree que se volverán a encontrar en otra vida para continuar viviendo la felicidad que se terminó cuando uno o ambos murieron (es mi versión del amor eterno)

(N/A3*)se relaciona con la (N/A1*) Como ya mencione arriba se volverán a encontrar en otra vida lo que Yuuri hace es ir a buscar esa vida donde vuelva a estar junto a su amado Wolf; porque no soportaba vivir esta vida ya que el se ha ido debido al vinculo si uno muere el otro no podrá ser feliz jamás porque entre ambos se complementan y si alguien de los 2 fallece el que vive siente un dolor tan grande que no puede soportarlo por mucho tiempo y se marcha a buscar a su pareja es como si alguien le quitaran su corazón así se siente el que queda vivo.

**¿EL FIN? O ¿EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE AMOR?**

Aclaro esto es totalmente sacado de mi imaginación y de leer tanto fic de kkm. No apruebo ni promuevo el suicidio aunque aquí parezca lo contrario pero es que quedaba con la trama del fic.


End file.
